Winter Day
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: Tristán and Romana convince Lovino and Antonio to drag them to the park on a snowy day. A little snow fight breaks out and ends happily with some fire and churro's. Fluff. SpaMano


_I find it so adorable whenever people make Lovino and Antonio have a daughter~ This time, I'm adding a daughter and son, I'm also using Lady-Pyrien's Romana and Tristan, I hope she doesn't mind! ;; w ;; I wrote this pretty quick, sorry if it's not pretty good~  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Winter Day_**

* * *

Tristán and Romana had begged their parents to take them to the park, whining and fake crying to try and lure them into bringing them there.

Finally, Antonio agreed and helped them get dressed for the cold day, getting dressed himself and wrapping a scarf around his neck. He also managed to get Lovino to go also, with the help of their kids, and when they were all ready, the family began walking to the playground.

When they got to the destination, Romana and Tristán giggled and ran off to go play in the thick, deep snow while their parents sat on the bench.

"I can't believe you three convinced me to go here." Lovino muttered under his breath, though the scarf muffled it towards Antonio.

The Spaniard blinked and turned to the boy next to him and just grinned, "What can I say, they both have my pout~" he purred, sending out a warm gust of air that evaporated as quickly as it came.

"Shut up! They just had to have your pout and use it as much as you." he hissed quietly, giving a large huff towards his husband, which in return he saw a small shiver and a smile, then leaned over to kiss the corner of his lips.

Lovino was about to respond when a cold surface hit his face, slowly dripping down his rosy cheeks and onto the scarf and jacket he was wearing. This caused him to yelp and swat off the liquid with his gloves, shivering, he turned to the responsible person, but came face to face with his son and daughter laughing at him.

"Hey!" the Italian watched them for a moment, then smirked, getting off the bench and rolling a small ball of the snow into his gloved hands. He threw the ball gently and hit Tristán on the chest, who in return blinked a few times and laughed again.

Tristán gathered up a large ball into his hands and Romana copied him. "Papa! Come play with us, por favor, papá?" He called to the man sitting on the bench watching.

Antonio smiled and nodded, standing up and leaning down to roll the cold substance into his hand before standing behind his daughter and son. He noticed his husbands slightly shocked face and grinned sheepishly, crouching down onto his knees and whispering into the two's ears, who giggled and nodded.

"What are you planning?" the smaller man growled, tossing the ball between his hands to try and keep them from freezing as quickly.

"Nothing, my love, just playing a simple game of a snow ball fight, sí?" Antonio looked down at the two small kids who repeated approvingly, then back up straight and smiled.

Lovino gave a small sigh, but smiled deviously when he had thrown the snow ball straight into Antonio's face, causing him to squeak and rub off the cold liquid.

When he wiped it all off, he smiled, then tossed the snow ball into the air, catching it again and glancing down at his kids, who grinned deviously. The Spaniard threw the ball before his lover could register what they were thinking, being followed by two other large ones into the chest of his husband.

Lovino shrieked and stumbled downward from the three hits, about to sit back up whenever a weight was placed onto his chest, causing him to groan and rub off the white puff off of his face. He was surprised when he saw Romana on his chest giggling, along with Tristán laughing off to his side and finally Antonio bent over him, who was chuckling and grinning down at him.

"Now, querido's, do you want to go home and bake some churro's~?" he smiled when he heard a squeal come from both of them and Romana quickly got off of Lovino's chest and scrambled to her brother. Antonio smiled lovingly at the annoyed face his lover had and moved to in front of him when he sat up. He crouched down to his knees and kissed his rather pink nose, which caused it, and his cheeks, to flush a dark red.

The young man beamed a smile at him and helped him up, also helping by dusting off some snow bits on his back and shoulders.

"I hate you." a small murmur came from the shivering Italian.

"I love you too, Lovi~" he chirped, smiling like a child that got a gift.

"Papá! Mamá! Let's go make some churro's!" two small voices interrupted Lovino from responding and they began pulling at the endings of their jackets or scarfs.

Lovino sighed, "Alright, alright bambino, were coming." he smiled and slipped his hand into his husband's and following closely behind the two children, blushing a bit when he felt a small squeeze to his hand, though he was lucky the cold and scarf helped hide it.


End file.
